Edelweiss
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang bunga edelweiss/Kalau dia cinta sama kamu, dia harusnya memberimu sekuntum bunga abadi itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia nggak serius lagi sama kamu/oneshoot.


_Sebuah kisah tentang bunga edelweiss. Bunga kecil, putih nan cantik. Bunga abadi yang tak akan layu meski telah dipetik._

.

.

"**EDELWEISS"**

**By: Cerisiers en fleurs.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: romance, friendship.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo?, dan segala kekurangan yang tidak tercantumkan.**

**Happy reading~~**

**.**

**.**

"Perfect day!" teriak gadis _pirang ponytail _dengan suaranya yang memekakan telinga. Disampingnya, Tenten mengusap telinganya yang berdenging seraya mengumpat tak jelas.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suara cemprengmu itu Ino?" ujar gadis _mini mouse _itu. Ia mendelik sebal menatap teman perempuannya yang sangat berisik dan heboh -bahkan untuk hal yang sepele sekalipun-.

Ino mendengus sebal mendengar respon yang tidak diharapkan dari teman '_mini mouse'_nya itu. Kemudian ia menunjukkan setangkai bunga kecil berwarna putih dalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Lihat! Sai-kun memberikanku edelweiss. _Sweet _banget nggak sih?" dengan bangganya Ino menyodorkan setangkai bunga edelweiss kepada teman-temannya. Sesekali ia memeluk dengan gemas bunga pemberian kekasihnya itu. Tak sampai setengah menit, ekspresinya berubah sebal mendapati tak ada seorang pun yang meresponnya.

Dilihatnya Tenten yang dengan cueknya mengutak-atik posel metaliknya, bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri begitu.

'_Ceh. Udah gila kali tuh bocah!' _batin Ino. _Aquamarine-_nya berpindah pada gadis merah jambu yang sejak tadi asyik sendiri dengan novel _Williams Shakepeare _dipangkuannya. Bahkan Ino tak yakin jika sahabat _pinky_-nya itu menyadari kehadirannya. Terakhir ia menatap gadis berambut indigo berparas manis dengan sepasang iris bak mutiara.

"I-itu bunga yang sangat cantik Ino-chan," ujarnya lembut dengan seulas senyum yang enggan berpindah dari wajah si gadis.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang paling pengertian Hinata-chan," Ino balas tersenyum, "Tidak seperti dua orang yang mengaku sebagai sahabatku itu," nadanya berubah ketus sembari melirik dua gadis yang kini balik menatapnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan Ino-chan~," Tenten berujar dengan nada _sing a song. _tangan kanannya menopang kepalannya, sedang tangan kirinya asyik memutar-mutar ponsel metaliknya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau ribut sekali sih hanya karena mendapat bunga dari Sai," Sambung Sakura. Ia menegak _strawberry milk shake-_nya yang tinggal separuh.

"Hei… hei… ini tuh bukan bunga biasa. Kau tidak mengerti arti dari bunga edelweiss ini?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Tidak dan tidak mau tahu. Lagian semua bunga kan sama saja," ujar Sakura cuek, kembali memakukan pandangannya pada baris-baris kalimat yang tersusun rapi di pangkuannya. Ketiga gadis yang semeja dengan Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Namanya aja yang bunga, tapi pengetahuannya soal bunga nol besar.

"Ck! Kau makin mirip saja dengan kekasihmu itu," komentar Ino.

"Hn?"

"Tuh kan!"

"Terserah kau saja. memang apa yang spesial dari bunga kecil seperti itu?" ujar Sakura, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan setangkai bunga yang kini bertengger indah di genggamannya Ino.

Mengabaikan mimik tak tertarik Sakura, Ino memulai ceritanya dengan antusias.

"Asal kau tahu Sakura, bunga edelweiss ini cuma tumbuh di tempat yang dingin. Menurut legendanya, bunga ini adalah perlambangan cinta dan kasih sayang seorang wanita yang terus menunggu kekasihnya di atas tebing yang tanpa tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah tewas di medan perang. Melihat ketulusan dan kesetiaan sang wanita itu, para dewa mengubah jenazah sang wanita menjadi sekuntum bunga berwarna putih dan cantik. Bunga itulah yang sekarang kita kenal dengan bunga edelweiss-"

"Konyol" sela Sakura. Ino mendelik pada sahabat merah jambunya. Mengindikasikan bahwa ia tak suka ceritanya dipotong. "Dengarkan saja dan jangan banyak komentar, jidat," semburnya. Ia berdehem sebentar kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"-dan itu juga salah satu sebabnya mengapa bunga edelweiss hanya tumbuh di tepi tebing yang tinggi, karena disitulah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kesetiaan dan ketulusan cinta sang wanita untuk kekasihnya. Maka dari itu, bunga edelweiss di katakan bunga sejati dan biasa diberikan pada kekasihnya untuk melambangkan cinta mereka yang akan selalu abadi seperti kisah wanita itu. Bbukankah itu sangat romantis. Kyaaaa~" Ino mengakhiri pidato panjangnya dengan jeritan ala fansgirl.

"Itu tidak realistis Ino. Mana ada jasad seseorang bisa berubah jadi sekuntum bunga," komentar Sakura.

Ino memutar bola matanya atraktif, "Ayolah Sakura, ini mitos. Kau benar-benar tidak punya _sense _dalam hal-hal seperti ini ya."

"Hn." Ucap Sakura tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel di pangkuannya. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten hanya menatap pasrah pada sosok bersurai unik itu. Bosan dengan tanggapan Sakura yang terlalu realistis, gadis yang mirip dengan boneka _Barbie _itu beralih pada _hieress _Hyuuga.

"_By the way_, apa Naruto sudah memberikan bunga edelweiss padamu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino dengan semangat yang dibalas anggukan dari gadis pemalu itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Hinata menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini telah mengambil alih kedua belah pipinya kala ia kembali teringat saat Naruto pulang dari _camping _tempo hari dan memberikannya sekuntum edelweiss. "Ka-kami hanya berci-ciuman," jawabnya malu-malu dan masih dengan logat gagapnya. Ino bergumam 'wahh' kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sakura.

"Lalu apa Sasuke juga sudah memberimu bu-"

"Tidak! dan jangan tanya mengapa. Kau seperti tidak tahu Sasuke-kun saja," jawab Sakura sambil memotong ucapan Ino yang kini menatap dirinya.

"Kau serius ia tak pernah memberikanmu sekuntum bunga?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Bunga apapun tak pernah?" Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Bukannya kekasihmu itu juga ikut _camping _bersama Sai, Naruto dan Neji ke Gunung Fuji? Oleh-oleh apa yang ia berikan padamu? Kalau ia tidak memberimu bunga… um… apa ia memberikanmu batu-batuan indah? Atau hewan lucu,gitu?" rentetan pertanyaan melucur indah dari bibir yang terpoles _lipgloss _rasa anggur itu.

"Kau mengejekku Ino-pig?" Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa putih gading yang ia duduki. Novelnya ia simpan kembali ke dalam tas selempangnya.

Ino mengernyit bingung, "Apa?"

Sakura merolling manik emeraldnya, "Kau lupa siapa kekasihku, eh? Dia mana mau melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tak berguna itu," dengus Sakura.

Sedikit jengkel dengan sikap kekasihnya yang sangat cuek itu.

Ino terkikik geli, " Ah aku lupa kalau kekasihmu itu es batu, _forehead_," Sakura mendelik yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Ino.

"Ahahaha… untung saja Sai-kun orangnya romantic," ujarnya membuat gadis _bubblegum _itu semakin jengkel.

"Paling tidak dia masih ingat kalau aku kekasihnya," tukas Sakura asal sembari mengabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku turut berduka cita dengan kisah cintamu yang hambar itu Saku-chan," tutur Ino dramatis dengan senyuman lebar di wajah _likebarbie-_nya.

"Sialan kau!" sahut Sakura dengan tampang cemberut yang disambut tawa puas dari Ino dan Tenten. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Habisnya aku heran kalian itu pacaran apa nggak sih? masa nggak ada romantis-romantisnya gitu. Dia bahkan tidak memberimu bunga edelweiss, padahal ini bunga langka lho. Kalau dia cinta sama kamu, dia harusnya memberimu sekuntum bunga abadi itu. Atau jangan-jangan…," Ino memberi jeda sejenak untuk memberi kesan penasaran dalam ucapannya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan sahabat _blonde_-nya katakan.

"Atau jangan-jangan… dia nggak serius lagi sama kamu?" ujar Ino dengan tampang yang sangat meyakinkan. Kemudian ia kembali berujar, "Neji saja yang dinginnya sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke juga memberikan bunga edelweiss pada Ten- Aw", _aquamarine _milik Ino menatap sebal gadis bercepol yang baru saja mencubit pinggangnya.

Sakura menatap Tenten yang kini wajahnya bersemu. Sekelumit rasa iri menyusup ke dalam hati gadis _sugarplum _itu. Jujur saja, dalam hati Sakura juga ingin diperlakukan romantis oleh kekasihnya. Namun, ia membuang harapannya itu jauh-jauh dari pada makan hati menyadari kekasihnya yang cueknya melebihi puncak _mount everest._

Sakura melirik jam tangan silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan memutuskan membereskan barang-barang sekarang.

"W_ell, _aku duluan _guys!" _pamit Sakura yang dibalas lambaian tangan ketiga sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki jenjang milik Sakura menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya ke sebuah taman kecil tempat ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada obrolannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya beberapa menit lalu.

"_**Kalau dia cinta sama kamu, dia harusnya memberimu sekuntum bunga abadi itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia nggak serius lagi sama kamu"**_

"Arghh! Kenapa aku jadi inget kata-kata Ino tadi sih?" Sakura mengacak rambut pinknya gusar. Tak peduli lagi apakah rambutnya kini masih rapi atau sudah bertransformasi menjadi sarang burung.

'_Bagaimana kalau yang diomongin Ino tadi benar. Bagaimana kalau selama ini Sasuke-kun tidak mencintaiku? Arghh!'_ teriak inner Sakura.

Kesal, iapun menendang keras-keras batu yang tepat berada di depan kakinya. Menyebabkan batu yang tak berdosa itu terlempar jauh diikuti bunyi _'plung' _karena mendarat di kolam yang terdapat di tengah taman.

"Kau akan dapat masalah jika batu itu mendarat di tempat yang tidak tepat"

Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura sudah tahu suara siapa yang baru saja mengusik kegiatannya barusan.

Ia mendongak, emeraldnya menatap sekilas sosok pemuda yang tengah bersender di bawah pohon Sakura sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah bangku tak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu bersender. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya dengan kesal di bangku taman tersebut. Sepasang onyx milik pemuda itu menatap gadisnya dengan alis yang saling menyatu.

ada yang aneh dengan gadisnya hari ini. Pikirnya.

Bibir mungil yang biasanya mengoceh tak jelas kini terkatup rapat, emeraldnya yang biasanya berbinar ceria kini tampak sedikit gelap, dan tak ada lagi pelukan singkat yang biasa gadisnya berikan setiap kali mereka bertemu. Bahkan secuil senyumpun enggan merekah di wajah manis gadisnya itu.

Dan tak perlu menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk menyimpulkan bahwa gadisnya kini tengah dalam _mood _yang buruk. Atau lebih parahnya tengah marah padanya.

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu? Menghampiri si gadis dan berlutut di depannya. Lalu bertanya "Kamu kenapa, sayang?" dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan memberikan kecupan permintaan maaf?

Ceh! Lupakan saja. Karena hal itu sama seperti kalian membayangkan semut bisa tertawa. Yang artinya SANGAT MUSTAHIL. Jika perlu blod dan garis bawahi huruf-huruf kapital di atas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya datar dan dengan wajah yang datar pula. Bahkan triplek pun merasa tersaingi dengan 'kedataran' pemuda yang memiliki wajah bak dewa itu.

Sakura mendengus. Ia paham betul resiko kalau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang berdarah Uchiha yang terkenal akan sifat dingin dan _un-emotion _itu.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" sahutnya malas.

"Jangan berbelit-belit Sakura,"ujar Sasuke.

"Siapa yang berbelit-belit, huh?" balas Sakura ketus. Masih enggan menatap ciptaan Tuhan yang menawan itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Kau marah?"

Sakura menatap sinis kekasihnya tersebut, "Pikir saja dengan otak jeniusmu itu, tuan Uchiha!" ujarnya Sarkastik.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. '_Ini akan sedikit sulit' _pikirnya.

Ia paling tidak suka saat gadisnya tengah merajuk seperti saat ini. Apalagi ia masih lelah sepulang dari _camping. _Dengan malas ia beranjak dari posisi nyamannya-bersandar pada batang pohon- dan beringsut duduk di samping Sakura yang masih cuek.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Terserah kau. Aku mau pulang!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sakura berlari dan langsung menyetop taxi untuk membawanya pulang. Meninggalkan sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tampangmu gusar begitu Teme? Lagi PMS ya?" ujar pemuda _blonde _yang dengan seenak udelnya merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size milik si bungsu Uchiha. Sedangkan pemiliknya sendiri kini tengah bersender pada kursi belajarnya.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas berat-entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya- yang disambut dengusan sebal Naruto.

"Ck! Bisakah kau hentikan itu Teme. Itu mengganggu telingaku tahu!" cerca si pirang.

"Lihat posisimu sebelum bicara dobe. Seperti suaramu tidak mengganngu saja. kalau kau cuma mau menggangguku, sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood bagus untuk menanggapi ocehan tak bergunamu itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Wow wow wow… aku tidak tahu seorang Sasuke yang lagi gusar akan secerewet ini," Komentar Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia bangkit dari posisi terentangnya dan kini duduk bersila sembari menatap sobat ravennya yang tengah dilanda masalah dengan kekasihnya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian, eh?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. "Antahlah. Aku tidak mengerti pikiran wanita."

"kasihan sekali Sakura-chan," ucapan Naruto mendapat respon delikan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, dobe?"

"Yupz. Kasihan Sakura-chan yang mendapatkan kekasih yang dingin, cuek, tidak romantis, tidak peka, dan-"

"—siapa yang bilang?" sambar Sasuke, mendelik kepada sahabat _blonde_nya.

"Tentu saja aku!" Si pirang menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga.

"Ck!" pemuda raven itu mendecih. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamarnya yang putih polos.

"Kau terlalu cuek padanya Sasuke. Aku tahu Sakura-chan gadis yang kuat dan tidak banyak menuntut. Tapi ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang ingin diperhatikan dan diperlakukan dengan manis."

Sasuke diam saja, tidak berusaha menanggapi kata-kata Naruto. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada saat-saat ia dan Sakura bersama. Gadis itu selalu mengerti dirinya. Ia tak banyak menuntut seperti gadis-gadis lain yang dikenalnya. Ia tahu, gadis merah jambu itu mencintai dirinya apa adanya. Sangat tahu. Sama halnya dengan dirinya yang tulus mencintai gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Ia yakin Sakura tahu tentang perasaannya, tanpa perlu diumbar-umbar ataupun di simbolkan dengan berbagai benda. Hey! Perasaan cintanya bahkan tak bisa disamakan dengan benda-benda itu.

"Ck!" pemuda itu kembali mendecih. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Menegak habis air mineral dalam gelas transparan yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Menurutku-" Naruto kembali berujar. " Sakura-chan hanya sebal dengan sikap cuekmu itu Teme. Kudengar dari Hinata, tadi pagi mereka mengobrol tentang bunga udelmeiss."

"Edelweiss, dobe!" tukas Sasuke.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di udara,"Ah ya! pokoknya itu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kemarahan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengjan kepalanya,"Kau itu memang bodoh, teme!".

Sasuke melempar deathglare andalannya pada sahabat pirangnya itu. "Jangan menyebutku bodoh. Aku tidak sudi disebut bodoh oleh orang bodoh macam kau dobe!" tukas Sasuke.

Naruto merolling _saffir-_nya atraktif, tidak ada niat untuk membalas ucapan Sobat menyebalkannya itu.

"Kau memang jenius dalam pelajaran Sasuke, tapi kau bodoh dalam hal perasaan wanita. Paling tidak kurangi intensitas cuekmu itu saat bersama Sakura-chan. Dia hanya ingin mendapat sekuntum bunga edelweiss yang katanya para gadis disebut-sebut sebagai perlambangan cinta sejati."

"_Childish_ banget. Lagipula apa mereka nggak punya otak. Sudah tahu bunga itu langka, masih aja dipetik. Pakek ngatasnamain cinta lagi. Cih!" khas Sasuke banget.

Mengabaikan reaksi sahabat 'ayam'nya yang memang pecinta alam banget, Naruto mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan ocehannya, "W_ell_, aku tidak yakin juga sih. tapi buat nyenengin yayang Hinata apapun akan kuberikan."

Giliran Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan alay dari si dobe. Naruto yang merasa diejek Sasuke, melempar bantal dipangkuannya yang dengan cepat ditangkap si bungsu Uchiha. Ia melirik jam tangan swiss yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 08.00.

Naruto menatap ngeri saat melihat seringaian dari bibir sahabat emonya itu.

'_apa yang akan dilakukan si Teme?' _batin Naruto. Dan sesi melamunnya dibuyarkan oleh hempasan bantal yang mendarat dengan sukses di wajah manisnya.

"Cepat pulang _dobe, _aku mau tidur," ujar sang pelaku a.k.a Sasuke sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah si pirang. Membuat kasur tersebut berguncang pelan.

"Kau mengusirku, _Teme?_" bibir tipis itu mengerucut dengan imut yang tampak amit-amit di mata Sasuke.

"Hn," ujarnya dengan mata terpejam. Dengan menggerutu, Naruto pun beranjak bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Ia melirik sahabatnya yang berbaring terentang dengan mata terpejam.

Cengiran jahil terpeta di wajah _charming-_nya. Perlahan ia menunduk. Wajah tan itu mendekat pada wajah seputih porselen di sampingnya, memposisikan tepat di telinga kiri 'korban'nya. "_Oyasumi, Sasu-koi~," _ujarnya dengan suara yang ia buat semanis mungkin.

Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah yang terkenal datar itu menegang. Buru-buru ia menuruni anak tangga saat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka kembali yang menampilkan Uchiha bungsu dengan aura membunuh dan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya untuk sahabat tercintanya.

"Kau akan mati, dobe!" teriak Sasuke sebelum kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lupa bantingan keras pada pintu kamarnya.

Uh-oh!

Berhati-hatilah kau Naru-chan~.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tolong bukakan pintu. Ibu sedang mandi," pinta Haruno Satsuki dari arah kamar mandi. Sakura segera beranjak dari kamar tidurnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat melihat sang kekasih datang ke rumahnya. Memang, Sasuke sangat jarang bertamu ke rumah Sakura. paling juga hanya mengantarnya pulang, ataupun menjemputnya waktu berangkat kuliah saja.

"Oh, ada Sasuke-kun. Ayo,masuk dulu!" ujar Haruno Satsuki saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu Satsuki-kaasan. Saya hanya ingin meminta izin pada kaasan untuk membawa Sakura keluar. Apakah boleh?"

Satsuki tersenyum ramah, "Tentu saja boleh. Kaasan percayakan Sakura padamu ya Sasuke-kun. Jaga dia baik-baik," Sakura akan membantah, saat Sasuke bertindak lebih cepat.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit. Permisi kaasan," tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya menuju _Lamborghini Geralldo_ miliknya yang terparkir di halaman kediaman Haruno. Bahkan ia tidak membiarkan Sakura untuk sekedar berganti baju. Masih dengan piyama berwarna merah yang membalut tubuh 'cherry'nya.

.

.

.

Mobil _Lamborghini _hitam tersebut melaju kecang di jalanan kota Konoha yang masih terlihat lengang. Di dalamnya, dua makhluk berbeda gender itu masih bertahan dalam kebisuan. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Sang pemuda yang memang tidak suka bicara dan sang gadis yang masih dalam mode ngambek pada pemuda disebelahnya lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulut. Alhasil, hanya deru halus dari mesin mobil yang mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

Sepasang emerald milik sang gadis menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Sesekali ia melirik pada sosok di sampingnya itu. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tapi, mengingat dirinya masih perang dingin dengan pemuda pantat ayam di sebelahnya itu, ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan mogok bicara. Tak lama kemudian, mobil tersebut berhenti.

"Turun," ucapan yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah dari pada ajakan itu keluar dari bibir tipis si bungsu Uchiha. Menyadari ekspresi kekasihnya yang masih dalam posisi duduk nyaman, Sasuke mengambil inisiatif membuka pintu penumpang dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu. menariknya pelan, hingga tubuh yang memiliki tinggi sejajar dengan bahu berdiri di sampingnya.

Manik emerald Sakura memindai wilayah sekitar yang masih gelap dan tertutup kabut. Wajar saja karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Siraman cahaya keperakan dari bulan di atas sana hanya membantu sedikit indra penglihatnnya yang hanya menangkap rimbunan pohon-pohon dan sebuah gundukan yang menjulang tinggi menyerupai bentuk segitiga. Bukitkah? Tapi untuk apa Sasuke membawanya ke bukit pagi-pagi begini.

Lamunan Sakura buyar saat ia merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar dari telapak tangannya yang kini sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan besar Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan jaket tebal Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang onyx yang menatapnya _intens. _Seakan terhipnotis, kaki-kaki jenjang milik Sakura berjalan pelan. Seirama dengan langkah kaki pemuda di sampingnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'_Memangnya apa yang menarik disini?_' pikirnya. Sungguh! Sejauh ia memandang, hanya kegelapan yang tertangkap retinanya.

"ini saatnya," ujar Sasuke, melirik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 05.30.

Dari ufuk timur, bola gas raksasa perlahan menampakkan dirinya. Menggantikan lanskap langit yang hitam dengan cahaya-cahayanya yang indah. Merah, jingga, biru. Semua berpadu dengan apik di kanvas langit.

Dan, sepasang emerald itu semakin terpukau dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Di hadapannya, terbentang luas padang edelweiss yang kini bermandikan cahaya mentari pagi. Indah.

Tidak…tidak. Bahkan kata indah belum cukup untuk disandingkan dengan panorama di depannya kini. Ia berlari kecil seakan menyongsong matahari terbit. Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar saat kehangatan sang mentari menyirami tubuhnya. Mengusir hawa dingin yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menyelimutinya.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya pada salah satu batang pohon terdekat. Ia duduk bersandar tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sosok bak bidadari yang kini tersenyum cerah di tengah-tengah hamparan edelweiss. Surai merah mudanya tampak semakin berkilau keemasan di bawah sinar matahari.

Betapa Uchiha bungsu sangat merindukan senyuman itu. Dan untuk mendapatkan senyum itu, ia akan melakukan hal -yang meminjam istilah dari Shikamaru- merepotkan.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menghampiri sosok kekasihnya. Kelewat semangat, ia menghambur kepelukan sang kekasih hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis saat punggungnya menekan keras batang pohon yang disenderinya.

"Ini indah Sasuke-kun!" pekiknya senang. Sesaat, dahi lebarnya mengerut dan ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ah, tidak…tidak. Bahkan kata indah tak cukup untuk mendiskripsikan ini semua," celoteh gadis itu semangat. Seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat sekantong penuh permen.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Meski tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang terbit di wajahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat. Emeraldnya berbinar cerah menatap sepasang onyx di depannya. "Hu'um… sangat suka! Bolehkah aku memetiknya satu?" pinta si gadis. Seperti seekor anak kucing yang ingin dipungut.

Sasuke mengelus surai merah muda yang tergerai sepinggang itu, "Tidak boleh, Saku," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kan ada banyak. Aku cuma minta satu kok. Lagian sayang kalau kita tidak bawa oleh-oleh. Anggap saja sebagai lambang cinta kita. Boleh ya, Sasuke-kun~" rayunya. Kali ini disertai kedipan-kedipan centil ala Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sakura merengut sebal dan beranjak dari pelukan hangat Sasuke. "Ino benar. Kau tidak mencintaiku Sasuke-kun!" tangannya bersedekap di depan dada sembari membuang muka ke samping. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekanakan gadisnya ini. Ia menyeringai.

'_Untuk apa aku memberikan bunga sebagai lambang cintanya. Bahkan bunga yang disebut-sebut sebagai bunga abadi pun tak akan bisa melambangkan besarnya cintaku padamu, my cherry'_.

Tangan kirinya menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, menariknya hingga tangan –yang kini bertautan- jatuh di tanah di samping tubuh mereka, membuat tubuh mungil itu condong ke arahnya. Kemudian tangan yang satunya menelusup ke belakang kepala gadisnya itu, menarik tengkuk Sakura.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka saling bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis dan hangat. Sehangat mentari pagi yang kini menyirami tubuh keduanya dengan sinar keemasannya.

"Katakan saja pada teman _blonde_mu itu. Kau tak perlu bunga abadi dari Uchiha Sasuke karena kau sudah menjadi bunga abadi untuknya, Haruno Sakura," ujar Sasuke sesaat setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

Sakura yang masih dalam mode terkejut hanya mampu membulatkan mata emeraldnya. Apakah Sasuke baru saja menciumnya? Apakah itu tadi benar-benar _frist kiss _mereka? Perlahan senyum manis terukir di bibir mungilnya dengan rona merah yang telah mengambil alih kedua belah pipi _chubby-_nya.

Siapa yang menduga, pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan cinta itu selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat gadisnya tersipu.

Ya, ia memang tak pernah mendapatkan bunga abadi dari kekasihnya –seperti kebanyakan pasangan di luar sana-, tapi ia sudah menjadi bunga abadi untuk kekasihnya. Bukankah itu lebih istimewa, hm?

Sekarang ia tak peduli lagi dengan bunga abadi. Karena baginya cinta abadi tidak didapat dari bunga abadi. Melainkan dari keyakinan hati.

.

.

_**~owari~**_

**Omake**

"Sasuke-kun"

Sepasang onyx kelam yang sedari tadi menatap hamparan edelweiss kini berpindah pada sosok mungil di dekapannya kini.

"Hn"

Sakura menyenderkar punggungnya pada dada bidang yang menjadi sandarannya. Mencari posisi nyaman dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya sebelum kembali berujar, "Kenapa kau bersikeras tidak memperbolehkanku untuk memetik bunga edelweiss itu?"

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya, Sakura"

Bibir itu kembali mengerucut lucu mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. "Bohong!", tukasnya. Berbalik dan sedikit mendongak menatap wajah rupawan di hadapannya. Emeraldnya membulat lucu menatap sepasang onyx yang juga menatapnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak memperbolehkanku karena bunga itu langka kan? Dasar pecinta alam menyebalkan! Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberikan toleransi pada pacarmu sendiri," gerutunya sembari melayangkan pukulan pada bahu kanan kekasihnya.

Sasuke sedikit meringis merasakan pukulan yang tidak bisa dikatakan lemah. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar ocehan gadisnya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh hati pada gadis kasar yang kekanakan seperti ini.

Lagi. Ia mengecup singkat bibir mungil berwarna _soft pink _itu. Membuat gadisnya menenggelamkan wajah meronanya dalam rengkuhan pemuda raven itu. senyumannya bertambah lebar.

.

.

.

"_Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta abadi dari sekuntum bunga abadi, cinta sejati juga bukan dari sekuntum bunga edelweiss. Dan kau justru tidak akan mendapatkan keduannya jika kau tidak menyakini bahwa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang ini adalah cinta sejati dan juga abadi."_

_._

_._

_._

Huaaaaaaaaaaaa…. #teriak gaje.

APA INII? #nunjuk-nunjuk fic di atas.

Gaje banget kah?

Okeh…okeh… untuk komentar, kritik, dan sarannya, author tunggu lewat review…

Last word,,

Review please~

Jya~

..^_^..


End file.
